Or Maybe A Bee Sting
by Noel Edge
Summary: "I might have scratched myself in my sleep. Or it could be a bug bite." Beck insisted. Jade snorted, knowing the truth. "Yeah, THAT'S probably what it is. Or maybe a bee sting." She suggested smirking. Oneshot. Jade/Beck


**I know I'm random. I just get ideas sometimes and write them down. So, here's another peek inside my head. Hah.**

**If you get the chance, you should check out my other stories. That would make my day. I worked particularly hard on "You Love Me Too, You know."**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider should let me take over though. ;)**

When Beck drove up the driveway to Jade's house, she was standing inside the double door entryway to her house waiting for him. She felt her heartbeat begin to pick up at the sight of him, but she did not move from her spot in the foyer. She knew what most girls would do if they saw their boyfriend walking toward their house. Probably throw open the door and run down to greet him like one of those cheesy romance movies. Jump up and wrap their legs and arms around him or something to that effect. But Jade, that just wasn't her style. That was more of a Cat thing. Little Cat was never afraid to express anything toward anyone, even if she did sometimes make herself look silly. It was something both annoying and endearing about her.

The glass in the front double doors of Jade's house was bright with the fading sunlight of the late afternoon, casting rainbows over Jade's pale skin and the white carpeted staircase behind her, leading up to the second level of her house. She had always hated living somewhere so nice. She wasn't necessarily the extravagant type which she couldn't say for her father. He was a businessman who made a lot of money and was always away on trips. Regardless of him not being home very much, he always wanted to have the best of everything. The best houses, the best cars, the best meals, and the best wife and daughter. Unfortunately, he got stuck with Jade whom he had never been able to see eye to eye with. He disapproved of almost everything she did and said, but that didn't stop her from doing and saying what she wanted to. She had always been extremely headstrong.

Beck reached out to knock on the door when he stepped up onto the porch, but Jade was there to yank it open before he could make contact. He looked at her for a moment and a smile formed on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but before a syllable could escape, Jade had leaned forward and claimed his lips with her own. He wasn't surprised, in fact she could feel the grin on his lips as he kissed her back. When they pulled back to look at each other, he appeared to be very happy.

"Hi…" He said softly.

"What took you so long?" She asked in that typical nagging fashion that he was never bothered by. Or at least, he had gotten used to.

She reached for his arm and pulled him inside.

"I was finishing up some homework." He replied in his permanently easygoing temperament.

"You're always doing homework." She replied.

"Well… that kind of goes along with going to school." He said turning to walk into the living room.

She caught him by the hand.

"Let's go upstairs." She said.

He looked at her for a moment silently.

"Don't you wanna go watch some TV or something?" He asked.

She stared back at him and crossed her arms, lips pressed together.

"Okay, fine." He said shrugging. "Let's go upstairs."

Jade smiled a little then and pulled him by the hand.

"How come you never come over here and do homework with me?" She asked.

Was she REALLY asking him that?

"Because we wouldn't get any work done." He said half laughing. "You'd get bored and then we'd end up making out."

Jade turned to face him at the top of the stairs and smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with that." She insisted.

"Except the whole not getting homework done thing." He said.

She rolled her eyes a little bit and leaned closer to him, pushing him up against the banister. She gave him a kiss, just one, and she knew he had been expecting more than that by the way he leaned forward when she pulled away, as if trying to keep their lips connected for longer. Then she simply turned and headed toward her room located on the left side of the upper level. He watched her walk away for a moment and then slowly grinned to himself. Pushing himself away from the railing, he followed after her.

"What did you cut up this time?" He asked noticing something pink was in fragments on the deep purple carpeting in her room.

Jade turned slowly as if bored by the question and looked down.

"Oh." She said reaching for the scissors on the floor by the remains of the item. "My dad sent me some pink purse or something from wherever he is so I cut it up."

Beck took a seat on her bed, rolling his eyes and smiling. So typical of her.

"You always tell me you want his approval, but then you go and cut up or throw away the things he gets for you." He said.

Jade crossed her arms and scowled.

"Sure, I'd like his approval, but I want him to love me for who I am." She said.

Beck reached for her hands, pulled her closer.

"He loves you." Beck insisted softly.

"He hates me." Jade contradicted him. "My mom hates me too. They both wish I was someone completely different. Whenever I bring anyone over to the house, whether it's Cat or even Vega…"

"Tori came over here?" Beck asked in surprise.

Jade shrugged and grimaced.

"Yeah, once." She said. "We were working on a project we got paired up for."

"Hm." Beck said softly, thoughtfully.

Jade pulled away from him and turned her back.

"They loved her." Jade said. "They thought she was gorgeous and funny and smart and talented. They wished she was their daughter. They even invited her to eat dinner with us."

Beck watched her from his seat on the edge of her bed.

"Did she?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No." She said quickly. "Why would she? We're not friends."

Beck rolled his eyes and leaned his chin on his palm propped up on his leg.

"They even loved Cat." She continued on. "She came over one day when she was begging me to help her practice for some play. My dad hated her hair color though. At first I think he thought she looked a little… insane… but then when she started talking… and you know how cute and girly and clueless she is… she was a hit with both my mom and dad. I think they wanted to adopt her."

Beck was quiet, just looking down at his hands in his lap, but his lips pursed into a little smile at her last sentence. Jade turned to look back at him now.

"They want me to be someone I'm not." She said. "Maybe they've got the right idea."

His head flew up at that comment. That was definitely not something Jade would say. She must be really upset.

"Hush." He said. "You're fine just the way you are."

"You're about the only one who thinks so…" She sighed and this surprised him even further because Jade hardly ever cared what people thought about her.

"Hey." He said softly. "There's nothing wrong with you. Don't let your parents or anyone else get you down."

Jade, for once, said nothing and Beck frowned deeper.

"So… your dad is gone, right?" He said. "Where's your mom?"

Jade shrugged, her eyes on the ceiling.

"Who knows?" She said. "She's always off somewhere whenever he leaves. She probably just doesn't want to be alone with me."

Beck hated hearing her say these things, but he didn't know what he could say to make her feel better. Slowly, he stood up and walked to her. He placed a couple of his fingers under her chin and lifted her head. She looked at him silently for a moment and then slowly her arms lifted up around his neck and she held onto him tightly. He bent his head to hers and their mouths met in a way that felt perfect and natural and made her feel right at home, even more so than actually being there. Because Beck was one of the, if not the only, stable thing in her life.

Soon the soft, innocent little kiss got rougher and more intense. She pushed him backwards, her hips pressing against his, until they reached the bed and he fell back onto it. He looked up at her as she threw one of her legs over both of his and slid onto his lap facing him. He grunted at the intimate contact and she leaned down to press her mouth back to his. She tangled her fingers in his hair and nipped at his bottom lip. His fingers running down her sides made her quiver.

He suddenly jumped and made a noise of surprise. Pulling back from Jade's lips, he looked at her seriously.

"Stop that." He said in a heavy voice, his breathing ragged from all the kissing.

She gave him a mischievous little smile and rose her eyebrows at him. He didn't return the look.

"Behave." He said softly moving her hand from it's "naughty" position.

She actually gave a soft little laugh, but it sounded extremely deep and sexy and it reverberated through his skin and bones. He shivered a bit, trying to shrug off how worked up he was getting. Like that was going to work! He saw her regarding him curiously for a moment, leaning back from her position on his lap, both hands resting on his shoulders. She didn't say anything and he never knew what to expect in those moments. Jade usually had something to say about anything and everything. She let her opinion be known so he didn't have to ask in most cases.

She leaned in again and pressed her mouth to his. He responded slower this time, but it wasn't long before he was pushed back on the bed and she was leaning over him. Their kissing picked back up, became even more passionate than before, their tongues mixing together. His fingers tangled in her hair at the crown of her head, pulling her closer. He gasped after a moment and grabbed both her hands, not just the one that had traveled down between his legs, and sat up so he could look into her eyes.

"What did I say?" He scolded her.

She just grinned mysteriously again. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He placed his hands on her waist and moved her onto the bed next to him. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair as he walked across the room to put distance between the two of them. Jade scooted to the edge of the bed, still silent and smiling. Beck leaned against her closed bedroom door and tried to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and didn't open them even when he heard Jade approaching him.

"What's wrong?" She purred and he shivered when she tucked her head under his chin and into his neck.

He tangled his fingertips in the very ends of her wavy, brown hair at her back. He loved how she kept it so long. It suited her.

"You need to calm down." He told her softly.

She started kissing his neck and throat and he was still trying to catch his breath. She leaned her whole body up against his, pressing until she felt his knees going weak.

"I'm calm." She said softly.

Her teeth grazed his throat and he grit his own teeth, trying to hold himself together. And then her teeth sunk in.

"Ah!" He gasped. "Hey, no biting."

She pulled back and looked at him with a grin, and the way her eyes were angled up toward his face made her look so much more seductive. Her eyes were so blue, he could almost see his defeated expression reflected back at him. She was so goddamn alluring. Her hands went to his belt then and she leaned in to kiss him. He could feel the smirk on her lips when she kissed him and he wondered if she was just playing with him or if this was for real.

"Stop that." He said pushing her hands away from his belt, his hair falling into his eyes.

Jade reached up to push his hair back, twisting her fingers in it and leaning her face up close to his. She giggled darkly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "Why do you look so tense?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Babe, you need to relax." He said softly and kissed her on the head, something he did quite a lot. It was kind of his trademark thing. She knew he was trying to distract her by being sweet.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that." She said softly pushing him up against the door harder.

"You know what I mean." He said. "You need to stop-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his once more. He gave in just like always. He could never resist the temptation of her mouth. Her lips fit so perfectly to his. He felt her tugging on his belt again and reached down to grab her hands.

"Jade!" He said frustrated. "Stop trying to take my pants off!"

She cringed for a moment at the sound of his raised voice. He rarely yelled. It just wasn't in his nature. He had to be really frustrated in order to become loud and she could definitely push him there occasionally. She saw how firmly his jaw was set and she knew how hard she was making this for him. He wanted her, there was no mistaking that, but he was too good of a guy to let her have her way with him. He respected her.

"Why?" She asked mischievously.

"Why?" He repeated softly, pushing his hair back in exasperation. "Are you really asking me that?"

She looked irritated.

"I just did." She said pointedly.

"You know why." He said.

"No, I don't." She said. "Enlighten me. It's been two years, has it not?"

He caught her hand when it traveled down his tummy and she grinned again. He leaned his head back against the door and she tucked her head into his neck, positioning her hands on his waist. Her breath on his throat and shoulder made him shiver.

"Jade West, you're going to be the death of me." He sighed out, eyes shut tight.

"It's been two years." She said again.

"We're sixteen, Jade." He said. "We can wait a little longer."

"Almost seventeen." She whispered and she kissed the hollow of his throat where she knew she'd get him to tremor. She had learned a lot of his little turn on spots like that from all their heated make out sessions.

"Even so." He said softly pulling her back by the arms and holding her away from him so he could see those bright blue eyes. "Not now, Jade."

She rolled her eyes. He thought he detected a hint of a pout.

"Oh, stop." He said softly, smiling a little. "You know it's not because I don't want to."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever…" She muttered and turned her back to him.

He walked up behind her and snaked his tan arms around her tightly.

"It's 'cause I love you." He said softly, his lips right at her ear.

She grinned a little then. It always pleased her when he told her he loved her without her having to ask for it. She reached back, wrapping her left arm around his neck and turned her head to his. They kissed, short and sweet.

At lunch the next day, Beck was sitting next to Jade with his arm around her shoulders. The whole group was sitting together today and Jade, for once, didn't seem irritated that it wasn't just her and Beck. In fact, she was looking rather content as she picked at her salad with her fork.

Bubbly little cat was chattering on to Robbie who was on her right with Rex. Andre was to her left, tickling the keys of his ever-present keyboard here and there. Tori was next to him, leaning her chin on her hand and grinning at him. Andre was vocalizing quietly to his music, obviously trying to come up with a melody, probably for an upcoming play. He was known to write music for a lot of the productions put on at Hollywood Arts. Jade moved very subtly side to side to the music. She didn't know what exactly had put her in such a good mood today. Beck seemed to notice though because he leaned down and kissed her on the head. Jade twisted her fingers around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Tori looked over at them, probably because their movement had caught her eye and she was directly across from them. She suddenly squinted a little and frowned.

"What's on your neck?" She suddenly asked Beck.

Beck moved his hand to his throat instantly, feeling around for something amiss. Jade lifted her head lazily to get a look as well. When she realized what Tori was talking about, she had to fight to hold in a laugh. She smirked and her and Beck exchanged a look, his looking a bit more uncomfortable than hers. He quickly readjusted his collar to hide the hickey Jade had given him yesterday. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm not sure." He lied, retaining his characteristically calm demeanor very effectively. "I might have scratched myself in my sleep. Or it could be a bug bite."

Jade snorted softly.

"Yeah, _that's_ probably what it is. Or maybe a bee sting." She suggested with a huge smirk across her lips. She quickly stuffed a bite of salad in her mouth to keep herself from saying what she really wanted to say.

Beck rolled his eyes a bit, but then smiled. Tori looked confused for a moment and shook her head a little bit. She turned back to watch Andre without saying anything, obviously deciding not to venture further into this new subject. It was safe to say she probably knew she was missing something, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out what that something was. Jade was secretly a little disappointed that Tori hadn't inquired further. It would have amused her. Instead of brooding about this though, she turned and placed her hand underneath Beck's chin and brought his face to hers. They kissed. Perfection.


End file.
